The Thirteenth Month
by Iridescent Shadows
Summary: No one knows of it, only those who are chosen. Madness and Kishin hold no fury compared to the hell beyond. The Thirteenth Month; those who enter, never return the same. Warning: A dark, grim, gory, violent, evil Fiction of horror and death. M for dark themes. SoulMaka, BlackStarTsubaki, KidCrona


I do not own any of these **AWESOME** characters

Summary: No one knows of it, only those who are chosen. Madness and Kishin hold no fury compared to the hell beyond. The Thirteenth Month; those who enter, never return the same.

Inspiration: Honestly? I had been listened to Philip Philips version of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder and the phrase Thirteenth month gave me ideas. This came from all the brain stormin and I was just like, "Let's roll with that a while!"

Warning: A dark, grim, gory, violent, evil Fiction of horror and death

Pairing: Mostly SoulMaka with KidCrona and BlackStarTsubaki on the side

**Bear with me, I'll try not to kill anybody off but it's so fun to send you guys reeling!**

* * *

**Introduction**

B**y** I**r**i**d**e**s**c**e**n**t** S**h**a**d**o**w**s

* * *

Her combat boots struck the floor ruthlessly in her hurried gait - her forest green eyes narrowed dangerously and her nerves running on a dangerous high, she stalked through the DWMA. With her white headed weapon looming protectively in her shadow, the intimidating pair moved as a single unit down the halls with a grim aura about them.

The tension boiling between them seemed to affect everyone they passed. People scurried away with half surpassed squeaks of fear, freshmen hid in their lockers and even some of the teachers stepped back with raised hands. Professor Stein and Marie, for example, fell silent as their favorite students walked past them, the four sharing a quick glance that told the other all they needed to know.

Yet, from the crowd of cowering classmen, another pair of grim-faced teens approached Albarn and Evans. The assassin and his trusted partner, as composed and stoic as his friends, emerged from the crowd to stand before them. For a long moment they all stood in silence, sharing with each other the news through their sharp gazes. Then, in an unspoken agreement, the four fell into a line of marching superiors, each with a madness raging in their frantic eyes and each with a twisting sensation in their guts.

You could practically _see_ the menace in their wake; with the four of them all riled at once, none dared cross their path. None of them spoke; they needed not words to know each other's thoughts. They had each been summoned from their homes, despite the fact that they had been on their well-deserved vacations, and had strapped up to return to the school for an urgent meeting with Lord Death.

As they proceeded to the Death Room, one of the Two-Star Meisters flinched with the sudden use of her Soul Perception. The little blond girl came to a sudden stop and whirled on her heel with a crack in the wind, her powerful green eyes falling on a dark figure stalking behind them. Her partner stopped in accordance, ready to defend. Though for a moment her heart jumped at the overpowering sensation of his dark soul, she relaxed when her soul connected with his in its familiarity with the person. Ringed, golden eyes rose to meet hers and with a nod of understanding, she turned and continued on with Kid and his weapon coming up beside her.

The seven most powerful students in all of Shibusen shared the same fate that day, they walked down the halls together, and their powerful soul's clashed with one another's in a silent conversation. Sooner than they had hoped, they stood before the large black door of the Death Room and they each took a moment to steel themselves.

Maka's hand brushed her partner's lightly, and their souls trembled with the other's fear. Black Star gave his glove a firm tug and his Death Weapon came beside him to place her hand over his calmingly. Even Kid felt the anxiety eating at him, enough so that his Twin Pistols moved to either side of him and offered their souls for comfort.

The door then creaked open with a frightening hiss…

The office of the Lord of Death was then made visible and the usual comforting the light blue sky of the room seemed to go one as far as the eyes could see, even Death's godly eye saw no end, but the horizon became a blurred black line with the tilted cross scattered all around the room. With balled fists, they proceeded to walk under the bladed arches towards the towering figure in the distance they knew to be Lord Death.

* * *

Short, I know but –shurgs– my fic. I'll post soon =]

This fiction is inspired by the Halloween-y feeling that's coursing through my veins right now! MUWHAHAHAHAH! Seriously though, I've great plans for this fiction and I've a couple others inspired by this haunting season.

-Iridescent Shadows


End file.
